Permeability
by Wroathe
Summary: "Later he would regret allowing her that free hand, as she used it to smack him right-dab in the middle of his face."
1. Plan

"I've never kissed a guy."

"No _way_," Ino gasped, throwing a hand to her face. "I had absolutely _no_ idea."

Beside her, Sakura exploded into a fit of giggles, punching Ino on the arm for her sarcasm. "Leave her alone, Ino-pig. At least she's not like you, whoring around with all the guys in Konoha. I mean, if I get compared to you during sex _one more time_..."

Ino fluffed her ponytail, grinning. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, back to the game." She turned toward Tenten, rolling her eyes. "That one totally doesn't count; we all knew you were a face-sucking virgin. The point of the game is to say things that people don't know about you, not things that are blatantly obvious."

Tenten's eyebrow twitched. "What are you saying, Ino."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "Snap, Tenten's getting angry. Best choose your words wisely, Ino. I'd hate to pick the kunais out of you later; it'd ruin my nails."

"What I mean," Ino began, ignoring Sakura, "is that you just radiate virgin. I mean, the hair," she gestured toward the buns, "the clothes," she gripped the shirt, flaunting its bagginess, "the fact that you wear no makeup _whatsoever_... It's all just so obvious!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, groaning. "Well I'm just so _sorry_ that it bothers you that I wear my hair up every now and then. And these clothes are comfortable!" Tenten fisted her customary red and white uniform, straightening it. "Besides, makeup is for civilians, not _shinobi_."

"No," Ino corrected, shaking her head, "makeup is for_ kunoichi,_ which you _are_. When are you going to finally put your shaded femininity to good use and woo that teammate of yours? Kami, what's his name?"

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata provided hesitantly, nibbling on her popcorn. Tenten sent her a strangled glare.

"Yes, that's the one, Neji!" Ino _tsk_ed, sighing. "I can't believe I always forget his name... I mean, you talk about him all the time; you would think I'd commit it to memory already."

"Please!" Sakura complained, laughing, "you couldn't even remember your boyfriend of four month's name; it's not surprising that the love of Tenten's life evades _you_." Ino shrugged, but made no move to correct her comment. After all, she _was _right. Ino had dated him for three or four months before finally giving up on him... the sex had been boring, anyway.

Kami, now what was _his _name?

"Anyway, what Ino was _saying_," Sakura interrupted her musing with a smirk, "is that you should branch out for once and just try. What's the worse he can do, say no? Trust me, it's not as bad as it seems..." Sakura trailed off uncomfortably, realizing her mistake. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say, with her reputation...

"It doesn't matter anyway," Tenten replied, rolling her eyes, "because I don't like Neji."

Ino laughed. "Yeah, and I don't like boys. But you know, whatever. If you don't want him, I'd love to snatch him up. Banging him would probably be the best sex I've had in a while. I mean, he's got to wear those loose robes for a reason, am I right? I can just imagine how long his—"

"_Ino_!"

"Ha!" Ino shouted, pointing a finger at Tenten. "I knew it; I knew you cared!"

"Of course I care! You're visually _raping_ my teammate and sparring partner in your mind!" Tenten shouted, finishing her share of popcorn and sending the Yamanaka an infuriating glare. "What other kind of reaction am I _supposed_ to have?"

"Anyone but that one!" Ino laughed, throwing her popcorn at the raging kunoichi. "I knew you were in love with Neji! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She leaned forward, brushing Tenten's bangs away from her face. "Hear that, Sakura? Tenten _love_s Neji!"

"U-Um... g-girls... I don't think..."

"I told you, I _don't _like Neji."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

A chorus, now.

"Do _not_!"

"Do—"

"Girls!" Hinata shouted, quite uncharacteristically. Stunned, all three girls turned to gape in her direction. "I do not think now is the appropriate time to be discussing my cousin's relationship with Tenten. If she says that she does not like him, then we must trust her judgment. Leave her alone."

You would think someone had died with how quiet the room got.

As if realizing herself, Hinata glanced away, twiddling with her fingers. "I... I am sorry to have yelled... I, I just... I d-didn't want t-tonight to turn out badly. We s-so seldom get to s-see one another... May we please change the subject?"

Sakura nodded, the first to break the tension. "I think that would be best."

Across the way, Tenten sent Hinata a mouthed thanks.

. . .

"Sakura! Sakura, are you awake?" Ino leaned across the pillows, careful not to awake Hinata or Tenten with her ruckus. "Sakura, wake _up_! I have something to tell you!"

"Hm... runaway dogs," Sakura gave a noncommittal snore, switching positions. "Come here, puppy... I'll take you home if you... potatoes..." She mumbled something incoherently, kicking her foot underneath her covers.

Annoyed, Ino batted her head with a pillow.

"Ow, what the fuck was _that_ for, Ino! I was trying to sleep!"

"I know," Ino answered, smug. "That's why I woke you up."

"Yeah, well, you better have a good reason for it." She sat up in bed, straightening her spine against the wall. Beside her, Tenten and Hinata slept peacefully. "I don't like to be woken up when I'm trying to get a good nights sleep... you _know_ I have to train with Kakashi-sensei in the morning."

"But this is _important_," Ino protested, frowning. "I've got a plan to get Tenten to get together with Neji."

If Sakura had been more coherent, she probably would have suppressed her laugh. As it was, Sakura was not more coherent, and her chuckle resulted in yet another pillow-slap from Ino. "Kami, would you_ stop_ that already, I said I'm awake!"

"Then don't laugh at my idea, Forehead!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have _laughed_ if it wasn't so stupid! You'll never get Tenten to agree to make a move on Neji, not in a million years. She's too respectful for that, and I know you don't understand it because you've never had a deep connection in your _life_, but Tenten really cares about Neji. She wouldn't risk it."

At this, Ino smirked. "I never said anything about getting her _permission_..." She trailed off suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

Realization dawned on Sakura like a cold weight on her chest. "Oh, no way am I having a part in this. Do what you want, Ino, but I'm going back to bed." With that, she turned, pulling the blankets up over her face in her haste.

"Fine," Ino responded, indignant, "I'll do it without you. Not like I needed you anyway..."

Turning toward Tenten, Ino smacked her hands together, completing the hand seals necessary for her jutsu with maximum efficiency. "I hope you're ready, Neji, because Tenten's about to rock your world." She grinned, forming the last hand seal.

Seconds later, Ino's lifeless body slumped forward, falling back on its pillow.

Beside it, Tenten rose. "Because ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Because Ino is just so troublesome. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are adored.


	2. Outcome

"Neji-_kun_..."

Neji sat up in bed, hair cascading in waves around his naked chest. Glancing first at his alarm clock, his eyebrows rose in marginal shock; two in the morning was no time for a visitor. Eyes skirting around his bedroom, he attempted to spot the intruder, chakra already rushing toward his fingertips. If he didn't know any better, he would have said it sounded exactly like—

"Neji-kun, I'm _cold_! Let me in."

At this, Neji sighed, shaking his head.

It sounded exactly like her because it _was_ her. "You know it's past curfew, Tenten," he reprimanded lightly, too groggy from his abrupt awakening to lace his words with greater inflection. "I told you not to come here unless it's an emergency." He switched the lock on his window, turning away from the sight of the, dare he say it, troublesome woman. "And what the hell is with the honorific?"

The last time Tenten had called him Neji-kun, he'd punched her in the face—during a spar, of course, but it had been enough to broadcast his message.

From then on out, it was just Neji.

"Oh, sorry about that, _Neji_," Tenten muttered softly, crawling in through the window. She was careful not to allow her body to touch its surface whatsoever, hovering only inches above the painted sill. "I just thought you'd prefer that name, given the..." She paused, considering her words. "C_ircumstances_."

"Circumstances? Tenten, what are you..." Neji trailed off, turning to meet Tenten.

He immediately turned around.

"Where in the_ hell _are your _clothes_!"

"Oh, this?" Tenten glanced down at her outfit, smiling. "It's just a little something I've been saving. Do you like it?" She gripped the fabric of the red halter tightly, hiking it up so that the lower flesh of her cleavage was exposed. She leaned forward seductively, grinning, her heels clicking as she hopped through the window. "I figured you would..."

Without so much as a glance, Neji threw her his blanket, grimacing. "Put this on... _now_."

Tenten frowned, sighing.

"_Fine_, whatever."

Instead of heeding his orders, her hands fell to her side, gripping the fabric of her small skirt. Gradually and without so much as a second thought, she slid it discreetly down her toned, tan legs, leaving her in nothing but her skimpy halter, heels, and panties. She smirked as the article of clothing fell unceremoniously to the ground, stepping out of it with a firm click of her heels. "It's on. You can look now."

Neji, completely trusting her judgment, turned to face her.

"Goddammit, Tenten, I told you to put it on, not take if _off!_" This time, he strode purposefully to the other side of the room, resolving himself to not facing his insane—which really didn't limit it down—teammate a third time. "What the hell do you want? It's two in the morning, I'm trying to sleep, we've got training tomorrow, and you're being delusional."

"What do I want? Well, that's easy..." Neji heard the distinctive clicking of heels against his bedroom floor, and then her hot breath was at his neck, her chest pressed intimately against his back. "I want _you_., of course. Do you..." Tenten trailed off, leaning a hand over his neck to turn him around. She placed her knee firmly at his groin. "Do you want me too, Neji-_kun_?"

"Get out."

"But I—" No, this couldn't be happening! Tenten would kill her if she failed.

She couldn't let that happen.

...All right, Ino, just chill out and remain cool. You got a reaction out of him, that means it's affecting him. Just proceed to stage two; you know he won't be able to resist yo—err, Tenten—for long. He's a man, it's only a matter of time before he meets his breaking point. You just have to stick it out until you get there; it shouldn't be long, now...

"But I can't help it, Neji-_kun_. You're just so..." She trailed a finger up his chest, halting as she neared his neck. "Irresistable." She leaning on her toes, nearing his face. "Just one, Neji-_kun_. It won't hurt anything... we don't even have to mention it later. It will be our little secret, if you prefer... I certainly don't mind."

Neji said nothing.

Tenten smirked, satisfied. "I know you want me... It's _obvious_." She glanced upward, setting her chin against his chest. "You can't avoid it. And do you know what, Neji-_kun_?" She leaned forward again, making sure that he got a good view of her cleavage. "I want you too..."

In one sharp movement, Neji's hand slammed against the door, pinning her to the wall.

She took a sharp intake of breath.

"Dammit, Tenten," he muttered, hanging his head. Their faces were mere inches apart, now, and she could feel his breath, hot against her neck. Flesh against flesh, muscle against muscle... there were no crevices between their bodies. "_Goddammit_."

He leaned closer, his hands framing her face delicately. He paused only centimeters from her face, his eyes closed. Encouraging, Tenten pressed herself against him. "We both want it. You know that." She smiled, tracing the pattern of contortions on his face delicately. It was no wonder Tenten was absolutely smitten... she would, too, if she had the patience. "Please, Neji-kun, let's just get this over and fu—"

In one swift movement, Neji had twisted the door handle, pushing her outside. "You're being an idiot, Tenten. Put some goddamned clothes on and I'll see you for training tomorrow morning."

With that, he slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Rejected! What ever shall poor Ino do now?

1) The point of this story was to test myself with "awkward situations" between Neji and Tenten. Rather, my application of the more "romantic" (sex, dates, the like) aspect of their relationship. I'd love any sort of advice you can give me. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and I hope to live up to your expectation! :D Please enjoy.


	3. Trouble

Tenten yawned, sitting up in her bed.

"Finally, you're awake," Sakura teased, grinning widely. "Mom made pancakes downstairs, if you want some. I know how much you and Hinata love blueberries, so I asked her to add extra to yours."

Tenten smiled, nodding. She followed Sakura down the stairs, giving Mrs. Haruno a gracious thank you for the breakfast on her way out the door. Trailing Sakura into the kitchen, she took her reserved seat at the table, pulling the stack of pancakes closer to set two on her empty plate. Stomach rumbling, she turned to greet the other members of their party.

"Hinata, Ino," Tenten muttered, grinning.

"Hello, Tenten-san," Hinata whispered.

Ino said nothing.

Shrugging it off as an after effect of the previous nights argument—Ino did tend to be quite the grudge holder, when it came down to it—Tenten dug into her pancakes. "Ka-i Sakuwa, your ma ha-nt los er tou-h."

Sakura laughed, taking a bite. "I know, right? It's one of the only things she actually cooks _well_. " She rolled her eyes, glancing toward her left. "You okay, Ino? You haven't really said anything all morning, and I know how much you love mom's blueberry pancakes." She sent her a meaningful look.

Ino nodded once, curtly. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Sakura nodded.

So she _had_ done it... and judging by her disposition, it hadn't gone well. "Well, eat up. Remember, you've got the mission to go on tomorrow, and you promised you'd help me spar after my spar with Kakashi-sensei..."

"By the way, how's that going?" Tenten asked, shielding her mouth. "Kakashi-sensei make any inappropriate moves on you yet?" She winked, laughing loudly. Hinata hesitantly joined in, but Ino remained quiet.

"_No,_" Sakura exasperated, sighing. "Kami, you are never going to let that go? So I had a crush on him for a few months, big deal... it's not like any of you have never had crushes on _your_ senseis..."

Tenten dropped her fork in horror. (1)

Hinata blushed crimson.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that—!" Sakura glanced toward Ino for support, expression desperate. Why was it that she had to pick the two worse candidates in the history of ever to mention sensei-crushing to? "Come on, Ino, back me up here! You know what I meant, right?"

Ino mumbled what Tenten took to be a short _no_.

Dubiously, Tenten scrutinized the Yamanaka. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself." She reached across the table, placing a hand to her forehead. Satisfied that there was no fever, she lowered it back to her side. "Listen, I know that what I said last night could have bothered you, and I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have gotten you so—"

"It isn't that," Ino interrupted, head hung in shame. "It's just... um... can I talk to you, for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure thing," Tenten rose from the table, giving both Hinata and Sakura short nod. "Ino and I are going to go outside for a few minutes; wait for us to do the dishes..." She followed Ino toward the door, shouting out a final, "oh, and leave my pancakes, I plan on fishing them!" before closing it behind her.

Once they were outside, Tenten joined Ino on the first step. "What's up?"

"Well," Ino began, twiddling her fingers. "I'm not sure how to go about telling you."

The girl in question rolled her eyes, settling her hands on top of Ino's to prevent her nervous tic. "Stop it, you're starting to act like Hinata." She laughed once, a bright, bubbly sound. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Just tell me, I won't be too upset. Pinky promise."

Ino hid behind her hands. "As long as your promise you won't hate me." She took a deep breath, preparing herself. "I didn't believe what you said about Neji so I took over your mind using my mind possession jutsu while you were sleeping and went to his house yesterday to try and get him to admit his feelings for you but it didn't work and he may have gotten angry and I am so so so so _so_ sorry Tenten and please don't hate me forever!"

Exhausted, Ino let out one big sigh of relief. "Well, that was easier than I thought, time to go inside!" She stood up, skipping toward the door. "Tenten? Tenten, why are you just sitting there?"

. . .

"Tenten, _no_!"

"Let me go, Sakura!" Tenten struggled against her captor, lunging for the Yamanaka, who currently was in a battle between Hinata over who would hide behind who. Hinata won. "Let me go so I can rip her to shreds! I'm going to rip you to _motherfucking_ shreds, Ino! I'm going to dislocate your entire head and hang it on a post outside my _house_! Maybe that'll teach you not to go around meddling, you troublesome _prick_!"

"Well, that doesn't sound very nice," Ino complained, shriveling her nose. "I was only trying to do you a _favor_... If anything, you should be thanking me. But don't worry, I understand that it's hard for you to show gratitude, so I'll start." Ino smiled pleasantly. "You're very welcome for helping you, Tenten. There, now it's your turn!"

"That's it, you're done!"

"_Ino_!" Sakura yelled, struggling to hold back Tenten. She'd already taken a few good kicks to the legs and a kunai to the hand, the last thing she needed was a few punches to the _face_. "Would you shut the fuck up and _apologize_ already!"

"Oh, I don't care if she apologizes!" Tenten shouted, reaching for her scrolls. Unfortunately, Sakura caught her movement at the last second and was able to block her attempt. "I'm still going to wring her little neck for interfering! How the hell do you expect me to face Neji _ever _again!"

Hinata, being the smart Hyuga heiress that she was, had secured her spot beneath the banister of the staircase. She watched eagerly from around the bend, biting her fingernails.

"Fine," Ino sighed, flipping her hair. "I'm _sorry_, and if it helps, I didn't really get the chance to do anything anyway. Neji's not exactly the best target to use; it only lasted about thirty seconds, maximum." Hinata nodded to accentuate the point, though no one could see her from behind the banister.

In response, Tenten halted her assault for a few seconds. Relieved, Sakura let out a breath of air. She took her scarce moment of peace to quickly apply chakra to the small cut on her hand, effectively sealing it from further infection.

"You say it didn't last long," Tenten confirmed, wary. "How long did it last?"

"I already said, thirty seconds."

Tenten's gaze narrowed. "And what happened, exactly?"

"I already told you, nothing hap—"

"I want the _truth._"

Ino hesitated. "Fine, I'll tell you the entire story." She sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "I snuck in through Neji's bedroom window—he let me in, of course—and said that I needed his help with something. I was going to lure him out and seduce him—or pretend to, at least—but he said that I needed to get some sleep because we had training and sent me out without another word, and that's it."

"You see?" Sakura confirmed, loosening her grip on Tenten. "Nothing happened."

Tenten did not appear to be appeased. "Did you..."

Ino waited for her to finish. When she didn't, Ino prodded: "Did I... ?"

"Did you... kiss him?"

Silence.

Ino grinned.

"I knew it, I _knew _you liked him!"

Tenten sighed. "Kami, Ino, just answer the freaking question."

"No, I didn't kiss him," Ino assured, grinning from ear to ear.

Tenten nodded once. "Well, that doesn't seem too bad... sorry about freaking out on you then, Ino. I guess I was just a bit upset that you could have ruined our friendship." Tenten shrugged, smiling. "Anyway, I've got to get to training, or I'll be late. Mind letting me go, Sakura?"

Sakura did as told. "I'll go get your things."

As Tenten strolled out the door, waving a last minute goodbye to the three girls, Sakura leaned toward Ino, whispering in her ear. "You know she's going to kill you when she finds out what you really did, right?"

Ino's smile didn't so much as falter. "Yeah, but that leaves me with about five minutes to find a good hiding spot."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Gaiten is not a pairing I like to think about. However, if you say it fast enough, it sounds like _kaiten_, which, as I'm sure you all know, is the name of Neji's technique. Even Gaiten supporters are rooting for Nejiten ;D

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Absent

"Hey, Neji," Tenten grinned, dumping her bags unceremoniously on the ground. She sent him a hasty grin, scratching the back of her head nervously. "Sorry if I'm a few minutes late. I had that sleepover with Sakura, and I was delayed for a while to deal with some... _issues_. But the important thing is that I'm here now, and Kami, am I ready to _train_."

She glanced hesitantly around the field, frowning. "Neji? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Oh, I get it." Tenten smirked, preparing her scrolls. "You're trying to take me out with a surprise attack when I least expect it. Very clever, teammate of mine, very clever... but guess what, Neji," she shouted into the trees, grinning, "you're not going to fool me, no sirree. I'm ready for you now; you won't be getting me any time soon!"

Still no answer.

Well, that certainly was _odd_.

"Neji? Come on, Neji. This isn't funny anymore." She placed a hand on her waist, sighing. "I've already foiled your plot; there's no use trying to stay with it. You and I both know I won't be letting down my guard any time soon... Just come out so we can train already."

Needless to say, Neji did not magically materialize from the bushes as she wished he would. In fact, the only thing that mysteriously exited from its surface was what appeared to be a rather confused squirrel, and that was more along the lines of Lee and Gai-sensei's thing.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way." Tenten plopped onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. "I guess I'll just tell you the details of my _entire _slumber party while I wait for you to come out. Rants about Sasuke-san and all." This time her smirk was more profound.

. . .

Five minutes later:

Hmph... she had been almost positive that that would do the trick.

If she knew anything about her teammate, it was that he couldn't stand when one narrated the events of their day in exquisite detail... or discussed matters that contained little importance or minimal relevance to the current topic... or rambled on about lovesick teenagers and their fascinations... or highlighted on the fact at all, really...

Maybe he really _wasn't_ there.

"If you're there and you're not answering, I'm just gonna' let you know that I'm checking out the Hyuga Compound. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

This time, she got the response of a few birds.

Well, at least it was progress...

* * *

><p>Three insistent taps against the glass of his window.<p>

"Shikamaru."

He cracked an eyelid, glancing at his portable clock.

It was ten thirteen.

That left him with one hour, forty six minutes, and twenty eight seconds before the designated time for his awakening.

Rolling onto his side, Shikamaru sighed. Honestly, what was the point of creating a schedule of events (cloud watching: eleven thirty lunch: twelve ; shogi: twelve thirty ; troublesome ventures: three ; dinner: five ; cloud watching: six ; shogi: seven ; more cloud watching: eight ; bed: nine ; awakening: eleven) if his troublesome teammate woke him up anyway?

Five more taps joined the first.

"Psst..._ Shikamaru_."

"Go away, Ino," he mumbled back, turning. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You're sleeping? You're _sleeping_!" Ino shouted, having completely forgotten her need to remain as quiet as possible. "Do you have any remote idea what _time_ it is, Shikamaru?" No. He had no idea. "It's already ten; _ten_. Most shinobi are out of bed at five—that was _five_ hours ago. Get your lazy ass up out of bed and get a move on already; you should be training. And you _wonder_ why you haven't ascended to jounin yet... maybe it's because you sleep all day."

Sliding in through the open window, she jumped onto his bed—the only available option if she wished to get in safely.

As a result, she landed quite softly on Shikamaru's abdomen, who in turn graced her with a muttered curse. "Oh, quit complaining," Ino reprimanded, frowning. "You deserve it for being so damn lazy. I mean, honestly, would it kill you to make an effort sometimes? It isn't hard getting up an _hour_ earlier, you know."

"What do you want, Ino?" Shikamaru slapped a hand over his face, shrinking away from the sunlight. "This entire debacle is..."

"Say troublesome and I may just punch you."

"... unnecessary." He finished, cracking an eyelid to appraise his teammate. "You seem tense."

And by that he meant, moreso than _usual._ Shifting, he removed his body from underneath hers, allowing her enough room to lay beside him on his bed. Ino gave him a thankful smile, to which he responded with a shrug. After all, the move hadn't been entirely for her benefit. Ino wasn't exactly the lightest woman he'd ever had the opportunity of holding...

Not that he'd ever even_ think_ about telling her that.

"Is there something you needed, or did you just stop by to say hello?"

Ino hit him once on the arm. "Actually, I stopped by because... because _Ineededaplacetohide_."

"Eh?"

"I said..._ Ineededaplacetohide_..."

"I can't understand you when you mumble like that, you know."

"I_ said_ that I needed a place to_ hide_,_ okay_?" Ino shouted, throwing his sheets over her face. "Yesterday Sakura Hinata Tenten and I had a sleepover and I did something kinda mean to Tenten that might have ruined her friendship with Neji and she's going to come after me and I need a place where she will never look and I thought of here..." She glanced at him from beneath her fortress, pouting. "Do you mind?"

Shikamaru's response was a muted sigh.

"Troublesome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Surprise: not a fourshot. Thanks to Amasian's youthful idea, I will have a chapter in Neji's point of view. I just slipped in the bit of ShikaIno to take up the rest of the room. Hope you enjoyed it! :D

On another note, these are meant to be short chapters. It's a stylistic thing I'm testing.


	5. Contemplation

The door was sealed, shut, and locked—only the occasional chirpings of birds from outside his window disturbed the serenity that was Hyuga Neji's bedroom.

Predictably, the Hyuga genius sat alone, knees folded and fingers crossed in silence.

To the outside observer, it would appear as if the prodigy of the Hyuga clan was meditating—a hobby he actively took interest in whenever time permitted. To those well accustomed with his behavior, however, it was startlingly obvious that Neji was not, in fact, meditating. The twitching fingers, clenched feet, and grimace gave him away almost instantaneously.

As a matter of fact, Neji Hyuga was not meditating. No, Neji Hyuga was most definitely not meditating.

He was thinking.

And what was he thinking about, you ask?

Why, none other than his mentally deranged, possibly maniacal teammate.

Well, the one that normally wasn't mentally deranged or possible maniacal, anyway.

She, Tenten, his teammate, had been in his room last night, dressed in nothing more than a shirt—if one could call it that; he most definitely never would—and her undergarments, practically _demanding_ him to ravage her.

And he hadn't done it.

Why, again, had he not done it?

Ah, yes. Because they were _teammates._

It almost seemed as if the word no longer aptly described their relationship. Could they be defined by such a simple term anymore?

He didn't think so.

But if he didn't think so, Neji pondered, then why had he not done as she had asked? Why had he not taken her into his arms, pressed her chest to his, and kissed the living hell out of her? Kami knows he wanted to do it—he wanted more than he wanted anything in his entire life (except for maybe destroying the Hyuga clan, because that had been a rather bright passion of his way back when).

Perhaps he had decided against it because they were more than teammates—they were _friends._ Deep down he had realized the complications and had pushed past his primal urge—because Kami, had he wanted her; _still _wanted her, really—because he felt it was necessary.

But Tenten was his teammate, his friend. Her intelligence was on par with his, if not greater; surely she could not have realized the detriments that came with such ideas.

She had known the consequences—he knew she did.

But then why had she come onto him in such a manner?

Why had she touched him?

Why had she almost (Kami, _almost_!) kissed him?

It just didn't make any sense!

Three knocks on the bedroom door interrupted the Hyuga genius' musings, and he shot up from his pillows in shock. In that one moment Neji Hyuga experienced the closest thing he'd ever felt to horror, for that knock was far too familiar to belong to anyone else.

Tenten was at his door.

. . .

"Hey Neji! I figured you'd be here!"

Grinning broadly, Tenten strode into his room, sitting herself gracefully on the edge of his bed. When he didn't comment as usual—"Tenten, please remove yourself from my bed. It's hardly appropriate," which, of course, was roughly translated into, "what if Hiashi-sama comes in and sees?"—she frowned. "Something wrong, Neji?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Should I take that as a yes?"

A stare.

"Why'd you do it?"

Confusion—on Tenten's part, of course. "Why did I do _what_?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Tenten. You know what you did."

"Neji, I'm not playing dumb!" She protested honestly, eyes wide with shock. "I seriously don't know what I did yesterday! Whatever it was, it wasn't even m—"

"If you insist on keeping up with this rouse," Neji interrupted, shaking his head, "then I won't stop you." Approaching his bed, he kneeled down so that his eyes were level with her own. Their face couldn't have been more than a few inches apart, and Neji took a small amount of satisfaction in the pallor of her skin—already dangerously close to rivaling that of his cousin.

"Answer my question, or I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

Tenten's lips cracked into a smirk. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

Before she even had a chance to blink Neji had grabbed her wrists, pinning them to her lap. "Try me."

Now normally, Neji would have felt terrible for such an unprovoked action on a teammate.

But today was anything but a normal day. No, this was an entirely different game—and more importantly, an entirely different Neji. The rules had changed the moment she'd waltzed into his room with that... that... that _thing_ on. He had the right to his plus more. "Answer the question."

Tenten set him with her fiercest glare. "I. Can't." she muttered through gritted teeth, freeing one of her hands from his. He allowed her this, but kept the other secured tightly within his other hand. There was no way in hell he'd let her go with just that. That wouldn't be fair. "I already told you, I don't _know. _Now let me go or I swear to Kami I'll get out my shurikan..."

"You don't know," Neji repeated, grimacing. "Well, then I guess I'll have to remind you."

And with that, he kissed her straight on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Written in like, fifteen minutes. I'm on vacation, so I have a lack of time, and I had no idea how to do this scene, so I wrote the best I could. Yes, that means that there will be one more chapter—an end to this damned thing, hopefully. Also, Neji in love sucks. For real.

Preview for the next chapter in the description. Stay tuned!


End file.
